continuecountfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 4
July 15, 2019 Saltmarsh 4: The Quest for Peace Synopsis The party stands outside the citadel, now without horses, and begin making their way back to Oakhurst. The still hypnotized Sir Bradford and Sharwyn attempt to turn back to the citadel, but are stopped by Malcolm and Emmett. Dora and Vel take over on watch. Malcolm has a nightmare. Vel begins flicking rocks at the sleeping Malcolm, which Dora objects to. In the morning, the party is half a day away from Oakhurst. The party arrives in Oakhurst and reunites Sharwyn with her mother, Kerowyn. Dora and Malcolm question if they can call themselves "adventurers", and decide on no, because they didn't embark on the citadel mission for money. Dora expresses her trepidation about Vel, but Malcolm reminds her that Vel saved his life. They also encounter a talking heron that tells them to “hurry.” The party agrees to take the caravan to Burle the following morning to deliver the apple to Vel and Emmett’s employer. Despite only being nine in the morning, the party sits down for a drink at the Ol' Boars Inn. In walks Cerise, a local woman who works at the Hucrele general store as muscle. Bored out of her mind, Vel wanders across the street to Stitches & Shaves, and ransacks it: painting the outside, turning around everything that isn't bolted down, creating a smiley face in the wall out of razors, sheers, and scissors. The next morning, the party boards the caravan to leave Oakhurst for Burle. The caravan is three carts, each pulled by 2 horses, filled with hay, and fits 2 passengers. Malcolm sits with Emmett, and Dora with Vel. Malcolm attempts to make conversation with Derek the driver, but is informed by Celeste that he only speaks to the horses. The driver of Vel and Dora's cart is Garth, the shy brother of Garon. He confides in them that he has always dreamed of becoming a sailor, but never followed it because of his fear of water. Dora suggests a few land-based ship careers, while Vel seems baffled by the concept of water aversion, and uses Control Water on the contents of her waterskin to test Garth. Seeing Garth's discomfort, Dora tries to get Vel to play cards, but Vel continues to talk with him. Dora resigns to translating her book of goblin poetry, and Malcolm and Emmett attempt to teach each other Draconic and Dwarvish. Towards the end of the day, the caravan stops to make camp, to the annoyance of Carol. Malcolm takes a moment to thank Vel for saving his life in the citadel, and gifts her a pinwheel (fidget spinner), he commissioned from the Oakhurst blacksmith. Vel presses Garth for more information on his water phobia. Emmet and Malcolm take the first watch, during which, Malcolm has a flashback to the Light of Lathander around Vel as she saved him, and concludes that there must be more to Vel than meets the eye. Dora and Vel's watch goes by undisturbed. Derek wakes first to ready the horses, and Vel asks several questions about his ability to talk to horses. He flips them off. Carol rouses the party and they set out on the road again for another day and night of travel. When the caravan arrives in Burle, Carol announces that the carts will be checked over by local authorities. He warns everyone to be on their best behaviour so as to not threaten his night. Vel spots a bullfrog she and Emmett immediately recognize as Loras, much to the confusion of Malcolm and Dora. The party returns the apple to Ferrin, who uses its magical properties to restore his employer. Vel also returns the dagger she stole. Ferrin's captain of the guards returns with payment for the quest: 1000 gold pieces. The party celebrates their successful mission in a bar; Emmett wins a drinking contest against Cherise. Dora steps outside the bar. Vel and Malcolm discuss his service in the Aldmarsh-Bywald war, differences between Saltmarsh and Oakhurst, and people leaving. Emmett steps out for a smoke. He, Dora, and Carol discuss their travel plans in the morning; Emmett still plans on heading on to Saltmarsh, while Dora hasn't made up her mind, wondering if she would return to Oakhurst. Dora successfully casts Find Familiar for the first time, and her excitement draws Malcolm and Vel outside, where she introduces the party to her fey elf owl. She admits that she has not attempted magic since prior to the war. As the owl takes flight, Malcolm comments that Dora has created life, to which Dora responds, "I'm a god; worship me", which Vel and Emmett find kinky. Malcolm mentions a change of plans; he's decided to follow the caravan to Saltmarsh, and convinces Dora to join them. In the morning, the party leaves for Saltmarsh, the snoring Cerise left behind in the Berle tavern, and Vel continues to be baffled by Malcolm and Dora never seeing the ocean. Carol is determined to get to Saltmarsh as fast as possible and decides to travel through the night, rather than stop and make camp. The caravan is attacked by 4 highwaymen, which the party fends off. Carol remains antagonistic to the caravan, but is convinced to pull over and rest for the remainder of the night. Emmett smells the ocean water in the air, and deduces that they must be near the Hool Marshes, which are known to be filled with undead. Carol wants to press forward, but Malcolm doops him into believing that the cut Carol sustained in the attack has become infected, and that he has to drink salt water until the wound heals. They set off. Outside of Saltmarsh, Vel jumps off the cart, intent on entering a house on the side of the road. Dora negotiates with Carol, to give them 10 minutes, or they can leave without the party. Vel enters the house, raids the kitchen, and takes a cloak. Emmett and Dora practice her dexterity with Mage Hand by tossing a spear back and forth. When Vel reamerges, the party accosts her for robbing the house, Vel shares the fish and bread she took with the party. The caravan arrives in central Saltmarsh, at a busy hour, as the docks are bustling with trade and ships. Vel's shoulder is grabbed by a elven man she introduces as her father; John. He insists on taking the party for a drink at The Empty Net, a tavern popular with local sailors. Carol pays the party for their work, and gives them a scroll from the Kerowyn Hercrele, stating that she owes them a favour. John introduces them to Screech and catches up with Vel, who has been away from town for a few weeks now. They meet Xandri, Captain of the False Foil, who poses the potential work of investigating bones the have been found floating near the reef. Its revealed that the house Vel broke into, was her family home. John offers to let the party stay at his home, but it might be cramped. Vel instead, puts up Malcolm, Emmett, and Dora, at the Empty Net to keep them away from her home. Everyone but Vel steps out to see the ocean as the set sets. Emmett begins telling Malcolm and Dora about the ocean, undressing all the while, and dives into the cold water. Behind them, a thicc tiefling woman, Xendros, warns them to stay off the docks after dark. Back in the Empty Nest, Vel is uneasy about the party sticking around in Saltmarsh, while Malcolm proposes the collective party should have a name for themselves. Dora uses her former team of the Nightingale Brigade as an example. Vel returns home with John. Emmett, Malcolm, and Dora stay the night at the Empty Net. Featured Characters Emmett Velaeria Malcolm Theadora NPCs Garon Cerise Carol Celeste Derek Garth John Xandri Xendrosi Quotations “Emmett licks toads.” “The ‘plot’ thickens” “Worship me!” “That’s a kinky thing to say to a cleric.” Trivia * Session Length: 4:44:42 * This session covers 5 days in universe, the party has now known each other for 7 days * Elvish Word of the Day: Equis meaning horse fucker